


Sick

by Counting_the_stars



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Illness, Language, Louis is a bit sweet, One Shot, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counting_the_stars/pseuds/Counting_the_stars
Summary: I don't often like writing from Second Person point of view, but I wrote this ages ago from a request... so here it is.I have a few others that I'll be posting coming up... so enjoy :)





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often like writing from Second Person point of view, but I wrote this ages ago from a request... so here it is.
> 
> I have a few others that I'll be posting coming up... so enjoy :)

“I’m sick.” You whined, rolling around in the sweat drenched sheets you were lying in. Louis stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe watching you throw your sickness tantrum. He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at your distressed face.

“What do you want me to get you?” He asked walking towards you.

“A new body, a new brain, a new me.” You whimpered burying your head in your pillow.

“I quite happen to like your current body, and your current brain and I happen to quite like you.” He sat down on the edge of the bed.

“No, get away from me. I’m sick, I don’t want you to be sick.” You said backing away from where he was seated.

“Well then tell me what you want me to get you.” He sighed standing up again from the bed.

“I don’t know.” You groaned again, before you jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

“Love?” Louis asked alarmed as you slammed the door behind you.

“Don’t come in.” You nearly shouted as he started to turn the handle.

“Love, tell me what’s wrong.” Louis entered the bathroom despite your pleas to keep him outside.

You were kneeling over the toilet emptying the small amount of food that was left in your stomach.

“Sweetheart!” Louis darted over to you, immediately kneeling down with you and holding your hair away from your face.

“You don’t have to see this.” You croaked to him, your throat stinging from the acid that had just come from your stomach.

“For better or for worse.” Louis said, wiping some beads of sweat from your forehead.

“We aren’t married, idiot.” You said weakly before throwing your head back into the toilet bowl and heaving again.

“Not yet.” He mumbled, helping you to stand up and flushing the toilet. You made your way back to the bed, you knees shaking. Louis fetched you a glass of water and you drunk it, sitting the empty glass on the bedside table.

“I’m going to go and get you something ok?” Louis asked sitting next to you the bed and wrapping an arm around your fragile body, which was shaking from chills.

“I don’t want to eat anything.” You shook your head and turned your head into his chest.

“No I mean medicine. I’m going to get something to make you better. Shit love, you are burning up.” Louis rested his fingers softly against your forehead, feeling your temperature. “Now lie down, Doctor Tommo is going to take care of you. But first I’m going to get you a bucket if you need to vomit again.”

Louis left the room and you whimpered into the pillow. He’d put you into his side of the bed and the pillow smelled like him. You just wanted to be hugged, but you were so hot and uncomfortable, not to mention you didn’t want him getting sick. You couldn’t help the small tear that leaked out of your eye. You just felt a bit shitty. The chills started to come again, making you shiver as cramps started to run through your body. You jumped slightly as you felt Louis’ fingers caressing your cheek gently.

“You ok baby.” He asked gently placing a bucket on the floor beside you.

“I’m sick Lou.” You pouted.

“I know. I’ll make it better I promise. Just stay still and I’ll be back.” He said gently before standing up and leaving the room, leaving you in your misery.

—

You’d vomited three times in the time that Louis had been gone, choosing to run to the bathroom, rather than use the bucket beside you. You weren’t sure how long you’d been asleep, but it felt all too soon as Louis was gently shaking you awake.

“Honey? Are you ok?” He asked as you slowly opened your eyes. At least your chills were gone, but your skin was still hot and aching.

“Sick.” You mumbled, your voice cracking with lack of use.

“I know, you’ve been asleep for a couple of hours, but I got you some things.” Louis sat down on the bed beside you, while you weakly sat up. Sitting on your bedside table was a cup of lemon and ginger tea, as well as a bowl of soup and an assortment of tablets.

“What’s that?” You groaned looking everything.

“Everything to make you better. The tea will help settle your stomach, the soup is because… um… because it is and all the tablets to help take down your fever and make you all better. Oh and this.” Louis paused before picking up a blue bottle from beside him. “Blue Gatorade to keep your fluids up, and to help with the tablets.”  
You smiled at your boyfriend. He was so sweet, he had no idea how much you appreciated him.

“Thank you lovely.” You said attempting to smile at him.

Louis handed you a bunch of tablets, which you swallowed, with a few mouthfuls of the Gatorade, before he put the hot tea in your hands.

“Drink up love.” He encouraged you, watching you carefully. “Your colouring is a bit better.” He said as you took a small sip, feeling the hot liquid melt down your sore throat.

Louis patiently sat with you while you ate and drank, constantly fussing over you, bringing you a fresh set of pajamas and changing the sheets on the bed. You started to get cold as the heat of your temperature left your body. Lying under the fresh sheets your began to shiver.

“What’s wrong sweet?” Louis asked noticing your shakes.

“Just a bit chilly.” You said through chattering teeth. Louis whipped his shirt off his body and wiggled up to you under the blanket.

“Shit, you are freezing.” He said as he cuddled you against himself. You turned and buried your head into his warm chest. You inhaled his manly scent, you couldn’t describe the smell, just that it made you dizzy with love, lust, desire and warmth.

“I’m sick Lou.” You sobbed into his chest.

“I know Love, I’m right here.” He said, holding your close, before you began to fall asleep.


End file.
